lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Be Prepared
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Title | "Be Prepared" |- | Music By | Elton John |- | Lyrics By | Tim Rice |- | Sung By | Jeremy Irons/Jim Cummings with Whoopi Goldberg and Cheech Marin |- | Length | 3:40 |- | Appearances | The Lion King, ''The Lion King'' on Broadway, The Lion King 1½ |} "Be Prepared" is a song from The Lion King. It is sung by Scar, Banzai, Ed, Shenzi, and various hyenas in preparation for Mufasa's death. Lyrics Scar: :I know that your powers of retention :Are as wet as a warthog's backside. :But thick as you are, pay attention! :My words are a matter of pride. :It's clear from your vacant expressions :The lights are not all on upstairs. :But we're talking kings and successions. :Even you can't be caught unawares! :So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. :Be prepared for sensational news. :A shining new era :Is tiptoeing nearer. Shenzi: ' :And where do we feature? '''Scar: ' :Just listen to teacher. :I know it sounds sordid, :But you'll be rewarded :When at last I am given my dues. :And injustice deliciously squared. :Be prepared! '''Banzai: (speaking) :Yeah, be prepared. :Yeah-heh, we'll be prepared, heh...for what? Scar: (speaking) :For the death of the king! Banzai: (speaking) :Why, is he sick? Scar: (speaking) :No, fool, we're gonna kill him. :And Simba, too... Shenzi: (speaking) :Great idea! :Who needs a king? Banzai and Shenzi: :No king! No king! La, la, la, la, laaaa, laaaa! Scar: (speaking) :Idiots! :There will be a king! Banzai: (speaking) :Hey, but you said- Scar: (speaking) :I will be king! :Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! Banzai and Shenzi: (speaking) :Yay! All right! :Long live the king! Hyenas: :It's great that we'll soon be connected :With a king who'll be all-time adored. Scar: :Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected :To take certain duties on board. :The future is littered with prizes, :And though I'm the main addressee, :The point that I must emphasize is :You won't get a sniff without me! :So prepare for the coup of the century. :(Oooh!) :Be prepared for the murkiest scam. :(Oooh. La! La! La!) :Meticulous planning. :(We'll have food!) :Tenacity spanning. :(Lots of food!) :Decades of denial. :(We repeat!) :Is simply why I'll :(Endless meat!) :Be king undisputed, :(Aaaah!) :Respected, saluted, :(Aaaah!) :And seen for the wonder I am. :(Aaaah!) :Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. :(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!) :Be prepared! 'All: ' :Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. :Be prepared! Trivia * In the musical and official soundtrack, the song starts with these lyrics: :I never thought hyenas essential. :They're crude and unspeakably plain. :But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, :If allied to my vision and brain. * The song was originally used by Scar to introduce the hyenas to the lionesses after he pronounced himself as king. For more, see the original. * Jeremy Irons sang the beginning of the song, but damaged his vocal chords on the line, "You won't get a sniff without me!" Jim Cummings was brought in to finish the song. *The producers of the film intended for the marching hyenas to represent Nazis. Gallery Be prepared.jpg|"I know that your powers of retention..." Edbone.jpg|"Are as wet as a warthog's backside." 16945.jpg|"But thick as you are, pay attention!" Mywords.jpg|"My words are a matter of pride." Vacantexpressions.jpg|"It's clear from your vacant expressions..." Ed.jpg|"The lights are not all on upstairs." Kingsandsuccessions.jpg|"But we're talking kings and successions." Caughtunawares.jpg|"Even you can't be caught unawares!" Beprepared2.jpg|"So be prepared for a chance of a lifetime." sensational news.jpg|"Be prepared for sensational news." Newera.jpg|"A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer." Listen.jpg|"Just listen to teacher." Beprepared3.jpg|"When at last I am given my dues." Singscar.jpg|"Be prepared!" Hyenabones.jpg|"Yeah, be prepared! Yeah-heh, we'll be prepared, heh...for what?" Noking.jpg|"No king, no king! La, la, la, la, laaaa, laaaa!" Therewillbe.jpg|"Idiots! There will be a king!" Nevergohungry.jpg|"And you'll never go hungry again." Longlive.jpg|"Long live the king!" Scar Expected.jpg|"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board." Lionkingnazispropagander.png|"The future is littered with prizes." Beprepared4.jpg|"You won't get a sniff without me!" Prepare.jpg|"So prepare for the coup of the century." Beprepared5.jpg|"Meticulous planning..." Beprepared10.jpg|"Decades of denial is simply why I'll..." Undisputed.jpg|"Be king undisputed..." Wonder.jpg|"And seen for the wonder I am." Prepare2.jpg|"Be prepared!" Bared.jpg|"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared!" Beprepared6.jpg|"Be prepared!" Video thumb|400px|left|Be Prepared Category:Songs Category:Songs from the Lion King Category:Songs from the Lion King (musical)